Reader X CinnamonToastKen
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: You are going on a date with Ken. (I suck at summaries so I hope the story makes up for it)


You get out of the car and walk up the driveway anxiously. Although it is just the tenth date you've had with him you can't help but get a little excited over the fact that he asked you out again. The anxiety builds as you knock on the door. As the door opens the first thing you see is that long curly beard of his. "Hello again", Ken says as he holds the door open. You walk inside and take a look around. His home is kind of small but warm and inviting none the less. He leads you to the living room and you sit down on the couch. "Want some popcorn for the movie?", he asks. "No need. I have something even better!", you say as you pull out a brown paper bag full of golden french fries. "Sweet! Let me go get some ketchup." After a while you both decide to watch Avatar. You aren't very interested since you've watched the movie seven times already but Ken couldn't be anymore amazed by it if he wanted to. Besides you are more interested in his beard anyway. Its always looked nice in his videos and vlogs but in person it is ten times better and much better to look at than Avatar. He must have noticed that you weren't very interested in it because he starts to hold your hand. You feel like you could melt as his warm hand caresses yours. Things seem to be going really well so you decide to go for it. You reach out your hand and stroke Ken's long beard. It feels warm and extremely soft. You wrap your fingers around one of the curls and play with it. It makes you wonder why he would ever cut the masterpiece. Ken seems to try to pull away from you as you touch it so you pull your hand away. But your fingers must have gotten tangled when you were playing with the curls because your hand won't budge. It's a good thing that Ken is busy watching the movie so he doesn't see this… You figure that since Ken could always help you out of this situation that you might as well sit back and wait for the movie to end. As the movie continues Ken gradually gets closer and closer to you.(Not that you're complaining.) The both of you cuddle with Ken's arm wrapped around you. It is perhaps in your opinion the best date ever. Yet you can't help but think about your hand being tangled in his beard. Taking a look over to see if you could possibly get your hand unstuck you pause in shock. Instead of your hand being stuck in his lovely beard you are elbow deep in it! You try wiggling out of it but your hand only seems to be going in deeper. What makes it worse is that it has an eerie, almost evil feel to it, like it is angry at you… You cannot take a second of being the captive of your date's beard. You figure that one quick, hard pull should do it. You take your free arm, hold onto the remaining part of your arm that is not being consumed by the fuzzy monstrous beard and pull as hard as you can. Suddenly you hear a sharp high pitched screech that is so horrible you let go of your arm. Ken jumps back as he sees one of the animals the hero fights with in the movie. But you've seen Avatar enough times to know that the screech you heard isn't from Avatar. That's when it happens again put this time you see where it is coming from. It's Ken's beard! Every time you pull away from it, it lets out another horrible screech and pulls you in even more! Now both of your arms are stuck in the beard. Ken doesn't even notice as you are quickly being consumed. Inside Ken's beard it is warm and dark. You try screaming for help but there is no response. You try to reach for your phone but you can't even move. That's when you finally realize that this is your death bed. You struggle and squirm trying to find a way out but your attempts fail. Just when you think things couldn't get worse the beard starts to squeeze you. You can't breath. Your bones are starting to crack and bend. In one last desperate attempt you scream a shallow, weak scream with the hope that maybe Ken would hear you. The movie finally ends and Ken turns on the lights. He notices that you are not there and it doesn't take long to put 2 and 2 together… "Not again!", Ken exclaims. "Time to get rid of the evidence.", he says. The next day he posted a new video on YouTube called, "Beard Shave 2013"…


End file.
